


Empathetic Sisters

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Porn IS the plot, Pregnant Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Empathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana catches Cia and Impa making love.</p><p>(Inside; Part Two)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathetic Sisters

Cia was entering the last trimester of her pregnancy. Everyone knew the father of the child was the King of Thieves and apprehension was high. Lana had helped her soul-sister turn over a new leaf, purging the darkness from their heart. What about the darkness growing in her womb? As a precaution, King Link appointed Impa as Cia's handmaiden and the guardian of her child. Impa moved in with Cia and Lana, soon sharing labor and laughs. She became the man of the household with heavy lifting and handiwork. At first a room was built for her but after while Lana wanted the room herself. This put Impa in armreach of Cia should she cramp or become corrupt, but that was just a pretense. After giving up on Link and losing Ganondorf, Cia was lonely. She wondered if she would ever love another man, but she appreciated having someone strong like Impa around. One night, she confessed her feelings...

Lana was awoken feeling warm under her blankets. The heat was radiating from between her thighs making her blush. Then she heard noise from the other side of the hall. Lana's curiosity was peeked and she welcomed the excuse to ignore the odd sensations for a moment. Silently, she opened her door and crept across to the other room, quietly cracking the entrance to her sister's room. By the light of a single candle, Lana saw Impa and Cia becoming intimate. Not only did she see it, she could feel it. Her other half's legs were spread with a white haired head lapping away, and Lana sensed Impa licking her folds. Impa's arm was crooked, reaching in under her chin and fingering into Cia's cunt. Lana could only stare as she subconsciously reached her own hand down to mimic what she was experiencing. Impa's work was intense, her nimble fingers twirling inside while her mouth focused on Cia's clit. Cia was whimpering, but never heard the echo coming from her sister. They were both lost in their own worlds, feeling the same sensations and multiplying it. Cia lay back in ecstasy, and the other girls were on their knees. While her tan curvy body glowed in the low light, Impa and Lana hid their pale slender frames in the shadows. Cia and Lana were both trembling and dripping. The little sister cumming and creating a puddle on the floor while Cia's cum was coating Impa's chin. Eventually Impa climbed back into bed and kissed her lover, sharing her flavor. Lana crawled away tasting her sister's pussy in her own mouth.


End file.
